Stories of Stones
Some refer to them as stones, however, based on our combined discoveries it would be more accurate to classify them as anchors. Perhaps there is a more accurate word yet to be discovered. Some scholars have many theories to why spells have become.. less available. When in my perspective, I am aware of these spells, but no longer know how to cast them. These Anchors are not limited to what or when, but trends can be calculated from their presence and non-presence. Cyrodiil has been strategically seized, as well as Valenwood, though destruction seems impossible, much as an elder scroll. Through my experiments I have calculated that the South West Anchor was built with the interest of the current races of Mundus, not to include the lesser beasts, but the provincials. It was said that the Anchor was a person, but I believe that was a misunderstanding, instead, it is manifested by people, though active without. Take the pillars in the South West Anchor, there are nine, one could conclude to be of divinity though the pantheon is limited to province and not limited to the prime or most accepted, a limitation in itself and of itself. I suspect the original design was to act as a mechanism for Telepathic manifestations, if equal in nature. The crystalline orbs as the source of input. We had a few attempts upon first discovery, nearly 200 years ago, there were just pure bred at that time. Our attempt to activate of no success. I concluded at that time that one of each race would be required. We were successful, perhaps too successful in obtaining subjects of each race for the experiment, but even after all this time, no Nord's. Due to the displacement of the tower and the stream connected to the tower we were only able to place Teleportation Zones around Summerset, which I have come to understand is now called Alinor. I had requested talent from I of some way of preserving the subjects as with no sustenance and torture their essence faded. This" Extractor", Talented as he may be in preserving the vital essence, not creative or able to assist in any other way then grinding these fools to a pulp. I must say, his techniques are most fascinating. I had not anticipated ever having seen the flesh stripped from the body of a living subject, it is a grand sight to see. We have gathered a number of subjects over the years and although we have run out of the finer things to indulge in, sipping on the essence of our brethren can have remarkable effects, full restoration and any hunger or thirst being quenched. Some of the Guard rejected this proposition and suggested sending a team to gather necessities, Foolishness. This tower is self sustaining. I digress. The essence has been spilt on to each telepathy orb in anticipation for the final guest. A blasted Nord. In so many years, who would have thought that we would actually need the help of one of those foul smelling dogs to further our aims. When we are successful, or just before. I should like to have a taste of their essence. Call it a final wish. Crown.